Remember
by JSBG
Summary: September 4th, 2015. The day you broke your promise. You promised you'd never leave.


**I felt depressed and was crying. So I thought I'd re-live one of my experiences, with a twist.**

**Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you want! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Remember**  
>Summary: <strong>One shot, Santana writes a letter to Brittany, a year after the blonde left her broken hearted. Santana POV.**  
>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Words: <strong>888

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I remember the day I realised I was in love with you, and that you loved me back.

We were lying on your trampoline at the end of my garden, our fingers touching, neither one of us making the bold move and do what we both wanted. I turned my head and looked at your marvellous face, your perfectly pink lips and defined cheekbones.

Your golden locks were cascading over your silky, soft skin, and I leaned over to brush it behind your ear. You smiled as soon as my fingers came in contact, and you turned, pressing a kiss to my fingertips before shuffling towards me.

"Can we stay like this San? Just you and me?"

I nodded, smiling stupidly and replied, "For as long as you want Britt Britt."

A silence greeted our conversation, but it wasn't an awkward one, it was comfortable. It was the best kind of silence, because we loved and knew each other well enough to know our time spent together didn't have to include words. We didn't need to speak, because just being in each others company was enough.

You rolled over and faced me, and I did the same, allowing our fingers to tangle in between our heads.

"Promise you'll never leave me San?" You whispered, slowly blinking.

I looked at you and only saw love in your eyes. "Never Britt Britt. I'll never leave you."

You sighed and smiled lovingly, "I'll never leave you either San."

We both smiled goofily at eachother as a slight chill blew over both of us. I saw the goosebumps rise on your pale skin, so without a word, I snuggled closer and you tucked your head into the crook of my neck. I felt so safe, like nothing could ever touch me. It was like you were my defense, that the walls I had built around my heart, I no longer had a need for.

As cliche as it sounds, I knew from that moment, with your hot breath warming my body, and your smooth, slender arms wrapped around my waist that, that's where I wanted to stay for eternity. Just you and me. No-one else.

I tightened my grip and pressed a single kiss to your coconut scented locks and smiled as I could feel you smile into my neck. You tilted your head and stared lovingly into my eyes. My heart jolted, my stomach fluttered as I watched you look over every inch of my face with adoration.

There were no needs to verbalise what we were both feeling, because as our eyes connected, the volume they spoke was louder than anything possible. You leant forward and pressed your lips to mine. I'm not sure if you saw our future planned ahead with the single touch, but I did. I saw everything I'd ever wanted, kids, a nice house, and most importantly, you.

It wasn't a heated kiss, it wasn't erotic nor sexual, it was just an action mirroring our feelings. It was the most loving kiss I'd ever experience. And my heart fluttered, stomach flipped. The things you did to me, with just one touch were just, indescribable.

But now, I'm sitting on the same trampoline, looking up at the night sky without you by my side. It's been a year since you left. It's been a whole year that a part of me was torn away. A whole year.

And now I'm just here, writing this letter with you constantly my mind. Imagining your soft touch and warm breath heating up my body as the same Fall chill collides with my body. I wrap my arms closer, wishing for you to come back when I hear your voice echo in the back of my mind, whispering _I love you_. I know it's not you, but for the few seconds I feel it rush through my body, I almost feel like I'm home. Like I'm where I'm supposed to be.

Do you ever think about me, the way I think about you?

No, of course you don't. How stupid of me to think so.

I'm still here Britt. I'm still waiting for you. If you ever decide to come back, please, just let me know, because I'm always going to be waiting for you. I'm always going to be here, wanting and needing you like I need air.

September 4th, 2015. The day you broke your promise.

You promised you'd never leave. Remember?

With all my love, for eternity and a day,

_Santana Lopez. _


End file.
